Pennydook
by nightmaresgfan
Summary: What happens when a Demonic being from another dimension meets a Demon that feeds off grief? (Also found in Wattpad)


A little girl was run in the sewers. She hit every corner, trying to get away from something. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. She trips and falls. There was giggling… Satanic giggling. She looked around. There was someone standing right in front of another tunnel. They had a balloon covering their face. They lifted it to reveal that they were a clown. He smiled sinisterly at her then giggled. The girl screamed, got up and ran the other way. She kept running till she saw a woman. The woman was covered in blood with a knife in her hand.

"Mom! Mom please, this isn't you!" The girl pleaded.

She laughed.

"You're mother is gone… Now you're gonna die." She said.

The mother walked slowly to her with a wide evil smile on her face.

"No! Please! Mom!" The girl fell back and tried her best to scoot away.

The mother stops, her smile faded, and she looked ahead intently. Like a bird looking at something with the slightest movement. The girl looked in the direction of what the mother was. The clown was standing there. He did not look happy. He sniffed the air and growled like some kind of animal. The mother starting to make a hissing sound. The girl tried to crawl away but she was pulled by something towards the mother. The mother grabbed her neck. Still looking at the clown the mother stabs the girl right in the chest. The girl gasped then died. The clown roared. The mother slit her own throat and died.

"Show yourself!" The clown demanded.

Blood poured out the woman's neck… then came a black liquid. All the liquid went to one spot then started to form something. Something tall and dark… It looked like a tall man! He had a black coat and hat, his hair was messy and black, his skin was pale, and his mouth and around his eyes were black. He had a wide smile.

The clown went from angry. To amused. He smiled.

"Hehehe!" The clown chuckled.

The creature bent slightly and turned his head to the side, confused on what he was laughing at.

"How delightful! You know, I knew something was here but to think you'd disguise yourself as a 7 foot sharp man is hilarious! I hadn't had a good laugh like this since I killed my first human… or should I say "humans"! Hehehe!" The clown laughed.

"Big talk coming from a deranged clown." The creature said.

The clown laughs madly. The creature watched.

"What is so funny to you?" It asked.

"Hehehe!!! Everything that lies in ignorance… As powerful as you are you should know this is just for show. Kinda like your costume. But enough about me. What the hell do you think you're doing in my town?" The clown said in a dark tone.

"Your town? Hehehe! So you own this miserable place?" The creature asked.

"Uh-huh! I control the people here in Derry. It's not that easy of a job to control Derry and hunt kids down to eat and you're not making my job any easier. So if you don't want to die here and now, I'd say you go back to wherever you came from." The clown said.

"Is that a threat?" The creature asked.

"What else would it be?" The clown grinned.

"It almost sounds like you're looking for a fight." The creature hissed.

"And so what if I am?" The clown giggled.

It was silent. With one swift moved they began to fight! Claws, fangs and all. They turned into their demonic forms and fought all threw the sewers. Red and black blood being spilled everywhere! They fought all the way to the main part of the sewers. It went on for hours! It was also so loud that the people of Derry could hear and they became worried. When they were done they turned into their normal forms and lied on the ground.

The creatures' coat was torn off. Revealing his upper body that has stitches that were now open and his black torn leggings, He had black tight boot like shoes, and his hat was lost in the fight so his messy hair was everywhere.

The clowns's suit was torn up too. His whole upper suit part was torn off along with is cloves. His hand were black and the black faded to white up his arms.

They both panted hard of exhaustion.

"Had enough big head?" The creature asked sitting up.

The clown sat up too.

"I don't have time to keep fighting you, My sleep cycle starts in a few months." The clown growled.

"Why can't I kill while you're asleep?" The creature asked.

"Cause this is my town! And when I sleep I tend to sometimes let go of my power to manipulate the humans! So if you kill a human and I'm sleep and let go of my power, it would send a panic through the town!" The clown explained.

"So what you're saying is, You can make humans not care of a death. But if you stop controlling them when someone dies in a brutal weird way they'll react to it like the first death in Derry?" The creature asked to be sure.

"Kinda, Yeah!" The clown said.

"Oh… I still wanna stay." The creature said.

The clown sighed.

"I don't have time. Look! You can stay… but if you screw up or we cross paths again, I'm not gonna be as nice and I'll kick you out myself, or even worse, kill you" The clown growled.

"... I'm fine with that." The creature stood up and was about to head out but he turned and looked at the clown.

The clown got up and dusted himself off. The creature smiled while looking at his body.

"Hmm?" He hummed with a smirk.

"By the way big head, I like your eyes. Beautiful blue." The creature added. He disappeared.

The clown made a discuss face but it still blushed red.

(Hey y'all! This is NightmareSGF here… This is the first chapter of my new Yaoi Mpreg book "PennyDook". Leave a Like If you like it, comment if you want some more and I'll make 'em! Heh Bet!… DON'T LET THE NIGHTMARES BITE!!!)


End file.
